


Relief

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Eye drops, F/M, ILY Edition, Inktober, Nol couldn't find his glasses, Shin-Ae helps, dry, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Thump..Screech...Crash!





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 17: Dry

_Thump..._

 

_Screech.._

 

_Crash!!_

 

"Yeong-Gi! What are you doing?!" Shin-Ae shouted, confused as to why the redhead was making so much noise.

 

_Bang!_

 

Sighing through her nose she shot up from her spot on the floor and followed the sounds of the noise.

 

She happened upon the sight of Yeong-Gi bracing the wall, waving his arm in front of himself trying to walk in a straight line.

 

"Shin-Ae? Is that you?" He squinted his shamrock orbs.

 

"Yes. What are you doing and why are you toppling things over?" She questioned as she gestured to the upturned furniture.

 

"My contacts fell into the sink and I can't find my glasses. Everything's a bit of a blur." He said sheepishly. "My eyes are a bit dry as well so that doesn't help things either."

 

Shaking her head the brunette walked towards the medicine cabinet and retrieved a small bottle before collecting the glasses he forgot on the kitchen table then promptly walking back to the male.

 

Shin-Ae slipped her hand into his and carefully guided him into the living room where they seated themselves.

 

"Rest your head on my lap." She ordered and he complied.

 

Uncapping the the bottle she brought herself closer to his face and carefully spread his eyes open to apply two drops of the liquid before doing so with the other.

 

Once she was finished Yeong-Gi blinked repeatedly, letting the solution settle.

 

She then secured his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

 

"Better?" She queried.

"Much." He sighed in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> THank Yoo FOr Reading


End file.
